


“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 3

by AzureAngel2



Series: Twists in sobriety, a drabbles series around my OC Nagina & the SW people around her [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: “Who is who”:11. Helpless  = On Chandrila Orson Krennic has issues with some of Nagina's foster brothers (53 BBY).12. Satisfied  = On Brentaal IV Orson Krennic has issues with women who try to stay (26 BBY).13. Enough = On Scarif Orson Krennic has issues with Nagina's behaviour (19 BBY).14. Non-stop = During a HoloNet conversation Orson Krennic has mommy issues (21 BBY).15. Burn = On Chandrila Orson Krennic has daddy issues (19 BBY).





	

**11\. Helpless**

You are three years old and **helpless**. The other kids are way stronger than you are. Especially Berch and Bay. They beat you into a pulp. Your tears do not matter to them.

But then Ina shows up out of nowhere. As if she felt your distress. She was supposed to help Mistress Anil cooking.

At her sight the boys stop immediately.

You never saw her looking like this before. A dark angel of revenge and scorn.

She is at your side within a few heartbeats. “Shame on you!” she states regally. “Poor Orson!”

You end up in her arms.

 

 

**12\. Satisfied**

Skirts do not really matter to you. You pick them up, have your way with them and afterwards you drop them like filthy underwear.

Here at Brentaal IV you keep a HoloPicture of your former babysitter inside your student closet. Ina is the only female person that ever won your heart. Yet you keep her at safe distance.

For your real pleasure the power that you feel when yielding a weapon. You know that since you shot Lucky, the family dog.

With a smirk you look at your architectural drawing. You are truly **satisfied** with it. Your battle station.

“Beautiful!”

 

 

**13\. Enough**

Ina has had **enough**. Of that you are certain. The chemistry of her body is interesting. _Kava kava_ has a greater impact on her than alcohol.

While you try to carry her upstairs she is singing strange stuff. About the Force and Jedi having been slaughtered.

And your Emperor laughs, while you are utterly embarrassed. He seems to love his niece above everything else.

Sharing her, even with him, is a problem. She is yours. You should be the one in charge of her and of the battle station.

Neither Sheev Palpatine or Tarkin should interfere. It is unfair, really.

 

 

**14\. Non-stop**

Your mother talks **non-stop**. But you do not listen. When you were a tiny baby boy she was not there for you. The doctors said it was a severe depression and sent her back to Chandrilla. To her husband.

You hated the fruit farm. The only interesting thing there was Ina, the neighbour girl. She had all those smiles and hugs for you that you desperately craved.

“Good night!” you say and switch off the HoloNet connection to Lexrul.

For tonight you have heard enough non-sense from that religious community. Why she moved back there is really lost on you.

 

 

**15\. Burn**

The flame thrower and your canister of combustive agent work hand in hand. The trees **burn** like torches in the night.

“Beautiful!” you mutter to nobody in particular.

Your old man is not there to stop you, but he will find the path of destruction when he is back from his monthly hospital stay.

A lopsided smile appears on your face.

This freking apple orchard always meant more to him than you did.

The very idea of biological dynamic agriculture insults you. Even more when Galen joined this ridiculous cult for a while. But you forced him back on track.

Your old man is not there to stop you, but he will find the path of destruction when he is back from his monthly hospital stay.

**Author's Note:**

> “Who is who”:
> 
> 11\. Helpless = On Chandrila Orson Krennic has issues with some of Nagina's foster brothers (53 BBY).
> 
> 12\. Satisfied = On Brentaal IV Orson Krennic has issues with women who try to stay (26 BBY).
> 
> 13\. Enough = On Scarif Orson Krennic has issues with Nagina's behaviour (19 BBY).
> 
> 14\. Non-stop = During a HoloNet conversation Orson Krennic has mommy issues (21 BBY).
> 
> 15\. Burn = On Chandrila Orson Krennic has daddy issues (19 BBY).


End file.
